


Girls and Their Cats

by joykilldrama



Category: The Baby-Sitters Club
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joykilldrama/pseuds/joykilldrama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan has never understood girls and their cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls and Their Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the BSC100 challenge on Livejournal. Also, Miller Hall is one of the freshman dorms at University of Louisville.

Logan Bruno had never understood girls and their cats.  
   
When he was in middle school, his girlfriend was obsessed with her cat. Mary Anne Spier had a small gray kitten named Tigger. In fact, one of their earliest dates had been picking the kitten out at the animal shelter. One of their first fights had been over the fact that Tigger was missing and Logan couldn’t find it in himself to freak out like Mary Anne and the rest of the Baby-Sitters Club had. When the cat showed up in his little sister’s closet, Mary Anne had practically accused him of knowing and lying to keep Kerry out of trouble. Even after they made up, every few words out of Mary Anne’s mouth for weeks was about Tigger and how happy she was to have him home. Frankly, it was annoying.  
   
The best part about breaking up with Mary Anne, the only good part about breaking up with her, had been being able to not have to hear about that cat all of the time.  
   
In high school, he dated another girl. Lacey Talbot. Lacey had a calico cat that was nearly ten years old. Lacey coddled the cat as though she was a kitten. She made her special cat food mixtures. She drove her to the vet every time he so much as sneezed. She took her on walks on a leash around the neighborhood. (Logan had to admit that part was actually pretty cool.) During their senior year, the calico cat had gotten sick and had to be put down, Lacey had cried for a week. They weren’t dainty tears either. They had been the ugly kind of tears, the ones that made a girl’s face red and splotchy.  
   
When he and Lacey broke up, he was grateful that he didn’t have to hear about that damn cat anymore.  
   
In college, Logan started to understand just how fond of cats girls actually were. He had chosen to go to the University of Louisville. He was tired of hearing people talk about his charming southern accent. He met a girl outside of Miller Hall his freshman year and listened to her talk about her cat. At first, he only thought back to Lacey and Mary Anne. Then, the more he talked to the girl, the more he realized that she had interests outside of her cat. However, she always gave him the most affectionate look when he’d ask about the critter.  
   
As they began to date, he used this to his advantage. When she was angry at him, he would take her to the pet store at the local mall to look at the cats in the cages. He even used it to help himself get lucky.  
   
While he would never understand the relationship between a girl and her cat, he could always use it to his advantage.


End file.
